


assorted one-shots

by releni



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releni/pseuds/releni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various knb one-shots, without rhyme or reason.</p><p>1. Kagami/Akashi<br/>2. Kasamatsu/Kise<br/>3. Kagami/Akashi (pre-slash) with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Kise's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 day otp challenge, prompt "holding hands". I'm sorry.  
> (reposted from my tumblr; written in April 2014)

During the summer of their second year of high school, they organized a week long stay in a cabin owned by Aomine's grandfather.

“Aominecchi, I'm bored,” said Kise the third morning. Thanks to that Kagami found himself in the middle of who knows where, sitting on the ground, blindfolded and sweating from the heat with only Akashi as his company.

And they were lost.

“We aren't lost,” Akashi repeated firmly for the third time.

“Do you know where we are then?” Kagami asked annoyed. He was hot. The cloth he had over his eyes was getting itchy and Akashi started to finally get on his nerves. In past several months, Kagami had learned that if Akashi didn't spout his superior bullshit he wasn't a bad company. He liked to preach and make endless comments about Kagami's eating habits whenever he joined others at Kagami's place, but Kagami learned how to tune him out. No one followed Akashi's suggestions anyway. Yet there were times when Kagami did as Akashi had said, for he liked to see a flicker of a pleased smile appearing on Akashi's lips as a result. However in that moment, his patience was running low.

Akashi was quiet.

“We can't sit here the whole day,” Kagami growled. “It's hot. I'm thirsty. You're irritating.”

Akashi spent the last two hours alternating between holding Kagami's wrist and having his hand on his upper arm or his back, steering him along the way. Fucking race. Fucking rules. Akashi's hand was hot, burning through his T-shirt, burning on his skin, and his proximity made Kagami think about things he successfully ignored until this damn holiday.

A bag landed on his feet.

“Drink,” Akashi ordered him. “I'll overlook your insolence.”

_How nice_ , Kagami thought sarcastically as he fished around the bag for the water bottle.

“We can just trace our steps back, can't we?” he suggested. “You remember where we came from, right?”

“You want me to give up on the race?” Akashi asked icily.

“Do we have any other choice?” Kagami retorted as he put the bottle to his lips. His aim was off and he felt the water trickle down his chin. “Is this stupid race even worth the victory?” he asked wiping his mouth. “I'd rather cook every day than eat Midorima or Aomine's shitty cooking.” Aomine's idea of a prize was no cooking, no dish washing for remaining days and Kagami couldn't care less. He preferred to eat a good meal.

“While I agree your cooking is superior, you can't expect me to...”

“Look, Akashi,” Kagami interrupted him. “If you honestly believe you can still find the way to that damn place, fine. Just don't waste my time and patience because of your stupid pride!”

Akashi hissed. Kagami couldn't see Akashi's expression, but he could easily imagine his sharp, menacing glare, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He heard him coming closer. He felt him kneeling down beside him. He wanted to pull off the blindfold, but Akashi seized his wrist.

“Don't,” Akashi ordered him. Akashi's thigh was pressed against his as he was leaning over Kagami's body. His grip was firm, but not enough to leave bruises. His fingers were hot and slightly sweaty. “If you pull it off, we'll be disqualified.” Akashi's warm breath brushed against Kagami's cheek. Kagami's pulse quickened. He felt a mix of uncertainty and... something he still didn't want to name. Their closeness was messing with his head. He wanted to push Akashi away. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to get away from him. He wanted to pull him closer.

“Don't do anything rash,” Akashi warned him sharply, as he grasped his other wrist Kagami had lifted without realizing. “You are forgetting your place,” Akashi informed him, as he adjusted the hold on Kagami's wrists, brushing his right thumb briefly over the wrist bone. “Your insolence is infuriating,” he huffed.

Kagami felt Akashi's warm breath against his face. Akashi was close. Too close. Kagami could smell his scent, spicy and sweet, mixed with sweat. He breathed in. It was a smell that lingered in his guest room every time Akashi had slept in there. It was a familiar, pleasant fragrance he liked. His heart pounded loudly in his ears. _Don't do anything rash_ resounded in his head, but he ignored it. He leaned in, parting his lips slightly. Akashi shifted. His grip on Kagami's wrists tightened for a brief moment.

Then Akashi's hands were gone. Kagami felt a strange mix of disappointment and relief.

“Let's go,” said Akashi, standing up, his voice deeper than usual, lacking the commanding tone.

“Akashi,” said Kagami hoarsely, embarrassed, as he ran his fingers through the hair.

“Don't talk to me now,” Akashi commanded firmly.

The longing he had felt earlier disappeared as he was reminded who was standing in front of him – a self-centred, annoying bastard, who wanted everything to go at his own pace. He clenched his right fist, so he didn't act on his need to punch Akashi to the face, and gritted his teeth in silent anger. He fought with the urge to just pull off the blindfold and go back by himself, when a bottle was pressed into his left hand.

“Drink,” Akashi ordered him. “Then we'll go.”

“Where?” Kagami growled at him.

“Back,” Akashi replied simply.

That placated him a bit. He took a sip of water and handed the bottle back to Akashi. Then he stood up and waited for Akashi to take the lead. He hadn't felt like this before, but now being blindfolded and at Akashi's mercy was starting to become uncomfortable and degrading. He wished it to be over already.

Akashi grasped his hand.

“Akashi?!” he cried out in surprise. “What...?”

“Walk,” Akashi interrupted him, tugging at Kagami's hand to pull him onward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a 30 day otp challenge, prompt "cuddling somewhere". Shameless fluff.  
> (reposted from my tumblr; written in April 2014)

Kise was sitting on the floor, one elbow propped on the wooden table, the end of his pen touching his lips in irregular intervals. Two math textbooks and a notebook were spread in front of him, but Kise didn't write down anything in the last fifteen minutes. Kasamatsu knew, because he was watching him the entire time, trying to avoid looking at Kise's slightly parted lips, but failing, wondering when Kise was going to ask for help.

They hadn't seen each other for two weeks. Kise was putting his all into practice for the upcoming Winter Cup and Kasamatsu's college life and a part time job were making him busy as well. They agreed to meet only on weekends, but it wasn't always possible. Although Kasamatsu wouldn't admit it aloud, he missed Kise's cheerful presence. He was looking forward to this Saturday, but Kise's silence was unnerving.

He closed the book lying in his lap and put it aside. The soft sound made Kise look up at him, startled, a tired smile appearing on his face. Kasamatsu wanted to smack himself. No wonder Kise was quiet today. Kaijou added morning practices during the week and Kise had mentioned that he had had a photoshoot early this morning. The fatigue had to caught up with him and Kasamatsu didn't like that he hadn't noticed earlier.

“Are you done?” Kasamatsu asked, even though he knew the answer already.

“No,” Kise replied, laughing nervously, looking everywhere but at Kasamatsu. “I... uhm...”

“Come here,” Kasamatsu ordered, patting the place next to him.

“Eh? Why?” Kise's eyes widened in confusion.

“Just come.”

Kise stood up slowly and walked toward Kasamatsu. He stopped in front of him and looked down at him with a puzzled expression.

“Sit down,” Kasamatsu commanded firmly. “You're taking a break.”

Kise sat down, cross-legged, staring at Kasamatsu with a question in his eyes. Kasamatsu had wanted Kise to rest, but now he wasn't sure what he should say, what he should do. Kise was smiling slightly, expectedly, but his eyelids were falling down and Kasamatsu could see that he was trying hard to keep them open.

He decided.

“Lie down,” he said, as he patted his thigh.

Kise blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then his eyes went wide.

“Senpai?” he cried out, surprised, with a hint of happiness.

“Shut up,” Kasamatsu gritted out. “Just... you...” He looked away, embarrassed. “You need rest.”

It didn't occur to him to ask Kise if he should unfold the futon for him; he was used to Kise putting his head on his lap, telling him about Kaijou's practices and their new regulars, about meeting with Invisible boy or Touou's Aomine, about school, about work. Kasamatsu used to push Kise away at first, but after few weeks, he got used to it; he started to enjoy it and without him realising, he started to run his fingers through Kise's hair as he listened to him. By now it was a habit, but this had been the first time he suggested the position himself.

Kise's face broke into a smile, his eyes shining happily. To Kasamatsu's surprise he didn't throw himself at him as if to try and suffocate Kasamatsu, but instead laid down and made himself comfortable, smiling contentedly. Kasamatsu's fingers found their way into Kise's soft hair almost immediately.

“It feels good,” Kise murmured, closing his eyes. “How was your week, senpai?”

“Busy,” Kasamatsu replied.

Kise chuckled.

“Tell me more.”

Kasamatsu sighed and started to talk. His fingers continued to play with Kise's hair and it didn't take long for Kise to fall asleep. Only then Kasamatsu leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, stroking his face gently.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written back when the Winter Cup arc wasn't finished yet, so there are differences from the manga. It was supposed to be a part of a longer AkaKaga series, but I don't think I'll complete it. When I was rereading it today, it made me smile a bit, so I decided to publish it. There will be "second time" as well.
> 
> Kise's POV, Generation of Miracles, Kagami/Akashi pre-slash (blink and you'll miss it, tbh)

_The first time Kise sees them interact after Winter Cup is right before their second year of high school starts._

When Seirin miraculously won the Winter Cup, Kise was dumbfounded. They really managed to do it. Defeat Akashi. Kagami's bottomless potential bloomed in the last quarter and he overtook Akashi, which led other Rakuzan players to make otherwise preventable mistakes. Akashi himself was forced to act more risky than usual, and most of his actions didn't work in his favour. He lost for the first time in his life.

Kise watched Akashi coming up to Kuroko. They exchanged few words and Akashi shook Kuroko's hand. A small smile appeared on Kuroko's face. Kise's lips curled into a smile as well.

Akashi moved to Kagami. They stood there, looking at each other. None of them moved. The rest of their teammates watched them warily. The time seemed to stop. Kise could feel the tension around them even from the distance. Then Akashi inclined his head. Very slightly. A gesture of acknowledgement. When Akashi turned around and walked back to his team, Kagami's shoulders relaxed. He threw his arm around Kuroko and ruffled his hair, smiling happily.

  
  


Now Kise is sitting at a table in Kagami's apartment. Today is a day when their old Teikou team is supposed to meet, for old times sake, as Akashi calls it. When Akashi contacted him a week earlier if he could organize a meeting, Kise couldn't believe what he heard.

“I want to meet with everyone,” Akashi said, voice calm, undemanding. It wasn't an order, just a request. “You're good at organizing these things, so I'll leave it to you.”

Kise didn't expect anyone else to tag along.

He was first to arrive at a place he had chosen, followed soon by Aomine. When Midorima arrived, it was with Takao Kazunari at his side.

“Shin-chan invited me!” Takao announced loudly. “He said you won't mind.”

“I said no such thing,” Midorima snapped. “You invited yourself, despite me saying that Akashi won't allow you to stay.”

Takao just grinned.

When Murasakibara entered together with Himuro Tatsuya – the journey would be boring if I were alone – Kise just sighed. When Kuroko arrived with Kagami in tow, Kise thought that he should had expected at least that one.

Akashi was the last one to come. His eyes went slightly wide when he saw all eight of them squeezed at a table for six. Kise assumed they had to look ridiculous given the fact most of them were too damn tall.

“It's not my fault, Akashicchi,” Kise said hurriedly. “No one told me they'll come plus one.”

Since they couldn't find a better seating arrangement, Kuroko prompted Kagami into inviting them to his apartment. “It's very close, isn't it, Kagami-kun?” Kagami grunted, but invited them nevertheless.

Akashi didn't say anything about anyone leaving.

After they dropped the bags with various snacks and drinks bought on their way to Kagami's apartment onto a kitchen countertop, they all sat down around the table placed in the middle of the spacious room. Everyone except for Kagami, who watches them in disbelief.

“Do you expect me to serve you?” Kagami asks, gritting his teeth.

“It's your place,” Aomine points out with a grin.

Kise can swear he hears Kagami's quiet „annoying shitheads“, but he still acts like a host. They eat, they talk, after a while they scatter around and make smaller groups. Kise, Aomine, Kuroko. Kagami joins Himuro on the balcony. Murasakibara lays himself down, umaibo in his mouth, eyes closed. Midorima, Takao, Akashi.

“Hey, Kise,” Aomine starts quietly. “Why're we here?”

“What do you mean?” Kise asks, confused.

“Why did Akashi want us to gather?” Aomine presses.

“Eh? He just wanted to meet, he said.”

“Just that? Isn't it weird?”

“I don't think so,” Kuroko interupts them. “In Winter, something changed,” Kuroko explains. Kise looks over at Akashi, who just made Takao laugh really hard. Midorima's face is completely red. “He tries to be more friendly.” Kuroko finishes the drink in his glass. “Probably.”

“Well, whatever,” Aomine stretches. “It's not too bad to meet from time to time.”

Kise has to agree.

***

“Anyone wants to stay for dinner?” Kagami asks when it's nearing five o'clock in the afternoon.

Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine say yes. Himuro and Murasakibara already promised to have dinner with Murasakibara's parents. Midorima refuses to eat anything cooked by Kagami, therefore Takao, to his disappointment, doesn't have any choice but decline the invitation as well.

“Akashi?” Kagami asks, when Akashi doesn't provide an answer on his own.

Kise watches as Akashi quickly glances at Midorima, who's now in a quiet, but heated argument with Takao, then back at Kagami.

“I'll stay.”

Kagami acknowledges it with a nod.

After Murasakibara, Himuro, Takao, and Midorima say their goodbyes half an hour later, Kagami begins to prepare the dinner. Aomine lays himself on a sofa. The rest of them stay sitting on the floor. Akashi and Kuroko start to talk about a new novel series they both follow. Kise sighs and starts to collect the dishes and wrappers laying everywhere.

“Ah, thanks,” Kagami says when Kise opens the dishwasher and puts the dishes inside. It isn't his first time staying over at Kagami's, nor it is his first time helping Kagami with cleaning after the rest. Aomine never does. For some reason Kuroko doesn't either. He always seems to disappear on them and he only appears when they're done.

“Do you need help?” Kise asks as he watches Kagami cutting the vegetables.

“You can't cook.”

“But they're talking about books,” Kise whines.

Kagami starts to wash the lettuce. “Just go to my room and take whatever. I have the newest issue of Basketball Monthly in there.”

“Thanks, Kagamicchi,” Kise grins.

“Oi, Kagami, do you have any gravure magazines?” Aomine shouts from the sofa.

“No!”

“Kise, look for them anyway.”

When Kise comes back, five minutes later, Kagami is cutting the meat. Kise sits down next to Kuroko and opens the magazine.

“Where are my gravures?” Aomine asks lazily, eyes closed.

“Where do you think?” Kise answers, not bothering to look up. Both of them know that Kagami really doesn't have any.

In another thirty minutes, the dinner is done. Kagami brings the plates over and sits down next to Akashi. Aomine wanders over and plops himself next to Kise.

“Took you long enough,” he glances at Kagami.

“You didn't have to wait,” Kagami snaps and digs in.

“Nah, I won't refuse free meals.”

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” Akashi's calm voice interupts them, before Kagami comes up with a retort. Kise begins to eat as well. It's good, as usual. Before Kise finishes his serving, Kagami stands up two times to refill his plate. When he's standing up for the third time, Akashi stops him:

“Can I get seconds, please?”

Kise looks up. Kagami is standing still, shocked expression on his face. Akashi is offering him his empty plate, but he isn't looking up at him. Kise himself doesn't like when Kagami or Aomine loom over him when he's sitting, and he supposes it's the same for Akashi.

Aomine lets out a quiet laugh, which seems to jolt Kagami out of his stuppor.

“Yeah,” he takes Akashi's plate. “Wait here.”

“Half of your usual serving is enough,” Akashi adds as an afterthought.

“Kagamicchi's food is good, isn't it?” Kise says.

“It is,” Kuroko agrees. “But his servings are too much.” Kise glances over at Kuroko's plate that still has at least a quarter left. “I'm surprised you can still eat, Akashi-kun.”

“It's good,” Akashi says simply.

“Thanks,” Kagami says, sounding slightly embarassed, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. He puts Akashi's plate back in front of him. “Here.” He sits down. Kise notices that he doesn't bring his own plate back.

“Thank you.”

“Kagami!” Aomine redirects Kagami's attention to himself. “Serve me seconds, too.”

“Get it yourself.”

“You did it for Akashi!”

“He's a guest.”

“And I'm not?”

“You come over every two weeks.”

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko butts in. “Is there any soda left?”

“Go look to the fridge,” Kagami answers sharply. “Everything that's left is there.”

Kuroko stands up. “Aomine-kun, you can have my leftovers.”

“Who needs them?” Aomine grumbles, but still leans over Kise to take Kuroko's plate. “Why do you keep giving Tetsu huge servings?”

“Next time, you can serve him yourself,” Kagami informs him simply.

“Nah, you're doing a good job.” Then Aomine smirks: “You'll make a good wife one day.”

“Asshole.” Kagami falls on his back and stretches his hands, closing his eyes.

“Kagamicchi, can I sleep over?” Kise asks suddenly.

“If you clean the dishes,” Kagami answers without opening his eyes.

Kise grimaces. Typical. If you clean the dishes. If you take out the trash. If you go grocery shopping so I can make breakfast. It's the same every time Kise doesn't want to take the train back to Kanagawa.

“Ryouta,” Akashi says suddenly. “Thank you for organizing this.”

Kise laughs. “Did you have fun, Akashicchi?”

Akashi smiles softly, but doesn't answer.

“It was nice talking with you, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says.

“Like-wise, Tetsuya,” he replies and then looks at Kagami, who's still lying on the ground, hands behind his head. As if feeling Akashi's gaze, he cracks open one eye. “Your hospitality is appreciated.”

“Heh, so when my head is lower than yours, you'll look at me.”

“What is that suppose to mean?” Akashi's tone gets cold.

“Nothing,” Kagami turns to his side, back to Akashi. “You're welcome.”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says. “It's better to just ignore Kagami-kun. His words usually don't have any value.”

“Kuroko, you bastard,” Kagami growls.

In fifteen minutes, Aomine, Kuroko and Akashi say their goodbyes and Kise begins to clean the room. Kagami continues lying down.

When Kise's filling the dishwasher, he notices that all food Kagami cooked is gone.

_The first time Kise sees them interact after Winter Cup is right before their second year of high school starts. They don't talk much._

 


End file.
